Comentarista
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Nada como el Quidditch para limar asperezas.


**Titulo: **Comentarista

**Disclaimer:** Bien, obviamente Harry Potter no me pertenece, si lo hiciera habria cambiado el final... o me habria abstenido de poner epilogo XD

_Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

-Y cruza el cielo limpiamente. ¡Una fabulosa inmersión! Harry Potter hace del volar un arte. Tiene su mirada fija en el horizonte, solo esperando la aparición estelar de la Snitch para deslumbrarnos con otra magnifica jugada- el chico pasa su mano por sus cabellos castaños, apartándolos del camino. Sus brincos constantes los regresan a su lugar y él repite la acción mientras observa atentamente las jugadas.

-Gracias, Señor Creevey- cortó de pronto. Por mucho que le gustara el entusiasmo y energía de Colín, sería una mala decisión si lo colocaba como comentarista. Dudaba que los demás alumnos apreciasen pasar todo el tiempo de juego escuchando sobre cada uno de los movimientos de Harry. Buscador más joven del siglo o no, él no representaba a ambos equipos.

El chico le dirigió una mirada interrogante, al parecer quería saber cuál era la opinión de su profesora respecto a su desempeño. Minerva lo despidió de la forma más política posible, sin darle demasiadas esperanzas, no podía poner a alguien tan sesgado.

Después de un par de entrevistas más, su trabajo había terminado, francamente la sorprendía que no hubiese habido más alumnos postulándose. En años anteriores había tenido que ocupar al menos un fin de semana completo solo para evaluarlos.

-El Quidditch va a ser un desastre este año- se lamentó. Con un suspiró evaluó sus apuntes nuevamente, el chico de Hufflepuff no había estado tan mal, pese a que tartamudeaba cuando pronunciaba el nombre de 'Slytherin'. No pudo evitar realizar una mueca sufrida, Severus ciertamente disfrutaría burlándose de su elección en la sala de Profesores.

No podía creer su suerte.

Justo estaba escribiendo una breve nota para solicitar la presencia de Jones Cristopher, cuando un suave golpeteo llegó a modo de su más absoluta salvación.

Luna Lovegood; si recordaba su nombre de forma correcta, aunque con algunos errores mínimos había narrado el juego (Que proyectaba en el pensadero de Dumbledore) de forma entretenida. Solo rogaba porque funcionara, no creía que la chica pudiese echarlo a perder, su familia manejaba una revista después de todo.

-Bien, Señorita Lovegood. La veré en el podio el día del juego- terminó aceptando con una ligera sonrisa.

Mientras mantuviese la mente concentrada en el juego, todo saldría a pedir de boca. Además tenía la esperanza de esta actuación también significase algo bueno para la rubia, solo podía rogar porque la chica al fin hiciese algunos amigos. Siempre se veía demasiado solitaria para su propio gusto personal, no creía que fuese saludable para una jovencita de su edad el estar tan aislada.

-Nada como el Quidditch para limar asperezas- se dijo recordando sus propios días de juventud.

Y unas semanas después, al ver las expresiones de los jugadores y fanáticos, supo que quizás no había tomado la mejor decisión. Los chicos no veían a la Ravenclaw con mejores ojos, pese a que esta apenas y lo notara en medio de sus divagaciones. La mayoría de los rostros reflejaban claro desdén.

Y aun así, sin saberlo y siendo poco consiente. Minerva ha tenido razón con el deporte que ama. Pues en el interior de la enfermería, y junto al lecho de un mal herido Harry Potter, una tentativa amistad entre un tosco león y una Ravenclaw fuera de lo normal empieza a formarse. Ronald Weasley que nunca ha tenido demasiado tacto con las chicas, logra realizar un cumplido sincero.

Nada como el Quidditch para limar asperezas.

* * *

La verdad no me extendi ms porque si lo hacia no iba a parar y me iba a desviar... Soy capaz de escribir el LunaxRon insinuado pero me alejaria por completo de Minnie XD... No es lo que esperaba, pero tampoco lo fue el anterior... ni modos, aun asi no me arrepiento.


End file.
